


[podfic of] Right Here Someday

by luvtheheaven



Series: luvtheheaven's podfics (audio recordings of other people's fics) [18]
Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven/pseuds/luvtheheaven
Summary: Podfic of brynnmck's very sweet fic.Five holidays that Zoe and Wade didn't (technically) celebrate together, and one they did.





	[podfic of] Right Here Someday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Right Here Someday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150510) by [brynnmck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brynnmck/pseuds/brynnmck). 



> klb, I still am laughing that we podficced the same exact fic for each other for ITPE 2017, that I asked for permission to podfic and once she added blanket permission it caused you to podfic the same one... But it is a great story and I loved hearing your rendition as well as loved working on it. The same image for our cover arts is really over the top too though lmao... 
> 
> (klb's posting: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271469> )
> 
> I really appreciated the chance to podfic a fandom that I got into really late and loved pretty intensely. I hope to finish the other Hart of Dixie fic, the one you didn't podfic, that I recorded back last ITPE in 2017 but never edited one day too.
> 
> Thank you, brynnmck, for introducing me to this song and reminding me of how much fun the world and characters of this fandom are. :)

 

To download this podfic in podbook (audiobook) **.m4b format**... a podbook compiled, btw, by the awesome ITPE Mod bessyboo... Direct **Download** the zip folder containing it (right click and hit "save link as" or "save target as") [HERE](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0006.zip). (57 min, 35 sec length)

Note that .mp3 always sounds better than .m4b but the .m4b file is typically smaller, so if storage space is a concern... 

Or...

Direct **Download the entire podfic in a single mp3 file:** (right click and hit "save link as" or "save target as") [(Or just **stream it** at this link (at parakaproductions) by just left-clicking/regular clicking.)](http://luvtheheaven.parakaproductions.com/luvtheheaven's%20podfics/Right%20Here%20Someday%20-%20Hart%20of%20Dixie%20\(WadeZoe\)%20podfic.mp3)

_(if you're on an android phone like me I highly recommend getting[Advanced Download Manager as a free app (ADM)](https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.dv.adm) so that when you click the link it doesn't stream, but rather downloads. Then play the .mp3 file with [the free app that is MortPlayer Audio Books](https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=de.stohelit.audiobookplayer&hl=en), which is just awesome overall, saves your place in podfics, etc. The .m4b works there too but the .mp3 is always slightly better quality.)_

Another streaming option is right here:

 

Note that the podfic is 57 minutes and 35 seconds long. (57:35)

If you need an alternate download or alternate streaming link, let me know and I'd be happy to upload the podfic elsewhere. If you have any questions at all for me, let me know! All that being said... enjoy!

* * *

Song included in this podfic is:

"Non Believer" by Crash Kings


End file.
